


写在笔记本上的愿望与小提琴之神

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: BEB无差, M/M, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 或许是某位不愿透露姓名的神灵在夜晚的梦里偷窥了他的梦，决定要把这个小孩的愿望变成真的。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	写在笔记本上的愿望与小提琴之神

**Author's Note:**

> 喝多了，脑子不太灵光，可能有bug，不管了，发上来再说。

"丞丞，昨天家长会的时候老师有表扬你喔，结束的时候我还碰见了林林的妈妈……"

小孩默不作声地在餐桌边坐下，尽管他不太喜欢妈妈经常提起邻居家的孩子……但是那孩子毕竟也没做错什么，只是比起同龄的孩子优秀太多，对，太多这个词一点也不夸张。

可是林林似乎不太喜欢和这些与她同龄的孩子们一起玩，倒是各家的家长都希望自家的孩子可以与林林这样优秀的孩子成为朋友。

陈伟丞只有十二岁，距离他的十三岁生日还有一百二十七天，他也希望自己有个像林林一样优秀的朋友，只是……那个词是什么来着？不管是什么，他不想总是有那么多距离——和优秀的孩子之间存在距离、和爸爸妈妈的期望存在距离、与他长大一岁存在一百二十七天的距离。

但是一百二十七天不会有任何改变，林林不会突然从地球上消失，他也不知道要如何改变父母的想法——成为医生这个想法始终无法在他心底燃起激情。

"你还很小，很多事情即使听了也不明白。长大就好啦。"妈妈总这样说他。

某一天，他在文具店看到了那个米色封皮的笔记本，突然萌生了一个奇怪的想法："如果把希望只是写在本子上就可以成真呢？"虽然这个想法相当荒谬，但陈伟丞的手已经把本子拿起来了。如果什么都不会成真，做自己想做的事情又能怎样呢？

他在笔记本第一页工工整整地写了自己的名字，几乎没有多加思考地，那支稍微有些堵墨的钢笔在上面留下了黑色的字迹。

_"我希望有个朋友，他要很出色，还得像我一样喜欢小提琴。"_ 接着，他又觉得这举动幼稚了些，便悄悄红了下脸，收起钢笔和笔记本，把它们扔进了最下层的抽屉。可他距离十三岁还有一百二十七天呢。

或许是某位不愿透露姓名的神灵在夜晚的梦里偷窥了他的梦，决定要把这个小孩的愿望变成真的。

一百二十七天过去了，十三岁之后的日子又一天天走过去，陈伟丞很快忘掉了那个笔记本的事，林玲玲也搬家去了别的地方，家长们也不再经常提及"林林"，而是"尧尧"。

不管怎么说，他可一点也不在意"尧尧"到底是谁，因为纸上那道题难住他好久了。

陈伟丞旁边那个小孩似乎一点也没在意数学老师投过来的目光，右手拿着根中性笔戳来戳去，左手不知道在做些什么的乱点……"你在干嘛？"小孩推了下眼镜，死鱼眼透过镜片瞅着他，很小声地说："拉小提琴。"

"小提琴!"他的心思已经从黑板上、讲义上的三角函数飞离，那些乱七八糟的几何图形与代数式变成了蚂蚁似的乐谱，一行一行徜徉在他周围，仿佛这个死鱼眼小孩一瞬间成为了他此生挚友，就在这几乎杀人无形的数学课上、这两人在生死存亡般的重要时刻，成了莫逆之交。

距离十四岁还有二百零九天的陈伟丞心里掀起了巨浪，他的欣喜尽数写在了脸上，"嘿!我也超喜欢小提琴的，你叫什么名字？" "Brett，Brett Yang。"

这个名字没能让陈伟丞联想到任何人，基于两人都有着对小提琴的喜爱和对数学的厌恶，他决定邀请Brett来自己家里练琴。

杨博尧敲门的时候还在反复思考自己是否要来——事实是他已经站在陈伟丞的家门口了，逃跑已经来不及了。

开门的是一位年轻女性，似乎是陈伟丞的妈妈，她看起来很惊讶，很快微笑起来，"是尧尧啊，快进来。我去叫丞丞下来……你吃完饭了吗？" 杨博尧点点头，乖乖在沙发那里坐下。

妈妈提起"尧尧"的时候陈伟丞还在疑惑，他没有把这个称呼和数学班的那个孩子建立起任何可能的联系。 于是他茫然的跟着妈妈下楼，看见了坐在沙发那里正在擦琴的尧尧——他的"莫逆之交"，Brett Yang。

这个街坊邻居口中的"尧尧"成了站在他面前活生生真实存在的人，与他记忆里数学班上的好友重叠，身影轮廓清晰起来。

就在两人练了会儿琴休息的档口，陈伟丞不知道搭错了哪根筋，没头没尾的说了句："你的名字听起来好可爱啊，尧尧。"

杨博尧奇怪地转过脸，虽然那张脸没什么表情，但是，但是陈伟丞就是觉得他能感觉到对方的情绪，从视觉、听觉、嗅觉和味觉，仿佛联觉症一样。 "丞丞，你也很可爱。"男孩伸手戳了一下他的肩膀，自顾自地笑起来，又伸着手去拿他的小提琴去了。

他觉得一丝甜味在舌尖逸开，那是快乐的味道，是杨博尧的快乐。

陈伟丞是在十六岁的某一天收拾房间时发现了那个本子。 纸张有些受潮，边缘微微泛黄，上面的黑色墨水留下的字也有点晕开的意味，恍然之间记忆倒退三年零一百六十五天，倒回那个不满十三岁的夏季，倒回他仰躺在床上盯着漆黑天花板思考久远未来的炎热夏季，倒回妈妈还在反复提及林玲玲的那些日子里。

陈伟丞反复盯着自己的字迹，他的目光冷静而客观地注视着自己的手拿起笔，在那一行字下面添了一句话。他听见自己的心在大喊："你在做什么？"另一方面，他又在想：如果什么都不会成真，做自己想做的事情又能怎么样呢？ 杨博尧不会是他的梦想成真，只是一个美好的意外。

可能在他不满十三岁的仲夏夜晚思考的久远未来里不会有杨博尧的身影，一个又一个优秀出色的身影在他眼前轮廓清晰，而后像是清晨的雾气，在阳光穿过他的窗帘时散的一干二净。也许是无数个林玲玲，终究消失在他的人生轨迹上。

每当情感联系上杨博尧这个人，陈伟丞便觉得那怪诞而奇异、类似联觉症的症状又出现了，黑巧克力似的味道先一步吞噬他的味蕾，接着是黑咖啡，蓦然出现的浓郁奶香和类似蛋糕的香味令他迷茫起来——门口出现了杨博尧的身影，对方冲他晃了晃手里的袋子："提拉米苏，你要吃吗？"

答案是显而易见的。

两人坐在盘起腿坐在落地窗旁边的地下，分食着一个盘子里的甜品。 "你今天喝珍珠奶茶了。"陈伟丞忘掉了他某一时刻深刻的不像十六岁的孩子的思考，继而纠结起杨博尧身上的奶茶味。

杨博尧的脸色暴露了他，他微胖的脸颊泛起红色，好像某种可口美味的甜点，"呃，啊……中午去排练回来的路上正好看到了……就，就喝了一杯。" 微妙的酸甜味是在陈伟丞的脑海中先一步出现，没等他弄明白就消失不见。"说好的一起去喝呢？这样我们下次一起去的时候相当于你比我多喝了一杯!" 杨博尧瘪了瘪嘴，从盘子里又叉起一块蛋糕，递到陈伟丞嘴边："张嘴。"

"别以为我没看到上次你和一个女孩一块去喝了奶茶，嗯？"杨博尧笑着，喝了一口咖啡。

陈伟丞悄悄地注意了对方的表情，嘴里的甜品顿时索然无味。他开始在对方的神色如常中慌张地解释起来。

他们的话题明明是关于奶茶的，可杨博尧不明白对方为什么突然解释起来和那个女生的关系，感觉好像他在吃醋一样。

可他的思绪跳过了所有的疑点，"那我们算是扯平咯？毕竟我们都有偷偷多喝一杯……但是，"杨博尧坏笑着戳了戳陈伟丞，"背着我和其他女生喝奶茶，下次你请客喔!"怕痒的陈伟丞大笑着跳起来躲开对方的手，目光却忍不住流连在那只伸过来的手上。

陈伟丞的心跳漏了一拍，他的视线落在桌子那里，他很清楚自己在本子上写了什么。

堵墨的钢笔在泛黄的纸上留下一行墨迹晕开的字， _"我希望Brett能像我喜欢他那样喜欢我。"_

遇见陈伟丞时他俩的身高相差不多，可是现在，对方远比自己高出一个头!杨博尧愤懑不平地咬着吸管，第一口奶茶伴着弹性十足的珍珠消解了他的一部分不满，但他依然伸手比划了下——抬手去够陈伟丞的肩膀这个动作无疑更加充分地体现了两人之间的身高差距。"明明是我比你大一岁，为什么你比我高这么多？" "因为这样的话，尧尧抬头永远看到的都会是我啦。"

这个叫法伴随着杨博尧十几年，却在他和陈伟丞之间很早就不用了。熟悉的称呼让他有些愣神——阳光从陈伟丞身后照过来，兔子牙明晃晃的咧在嘴唇之外显示着主人的快乐，珍珠奶茶的香甜与他记忆里十四岁的布里斯班的阳光撞在一起，映在了数学班的桌子上，而他在用手里的中性笔练习弓法，兔子牙在旁边戳了他一下："你在干嘛？"

十六七岁的青少年脑袋里充斥着五花八门的奇思异想，那些或许萌了芽的真挚情感免不了被生活里冲撞而来的各种问题掩埋起来，毕竟他们只有十六七岁。

所以杨博尧笑着抱了抱自己的好友，"我爱你，bro。"没有任何其他隐晦意味的爱。

酸涩之味充斥在陈伟丞的口腔里，他大约明白了杨博尧的意思，却也不确定那是否是一个真正的回答。

那久远的未来终究踏着不紧不慢的步伐走到了面前，陈伟丞放弃医学院的作法让他的父母很不理解，甚至是反对，可他脑子里想的只有小提琴，还有杨博尧。 他把那个本子一并收进了行李箱，连同那根堵墨的钢笔，与他十三岁的整个夏天。

没完没了的练习和紧张的日程安排让他没时间思考太多，等他看到杨博尧发来的短信才意识到过两天学校就要放假了，而杨博尧决定来他这儿住几天。

他忘记藏起那个笔记本了。

杨博尧并不会随便翻看别人的东西，即使他和陈伟丞之间亲如兄弟。但是某人很显然早上忘记关窗户，大风把那薄薄的本子从桌子上吹下来，吹出卧室，铺平在地上。他只是想把它捡起来放回去。

但是那行黑色的字体实在太显眼了， _"我希望Brett能像我喜欢他那样喜欢我。"_

掩埋在土壤下的萌芽终于重见天日，其他的乱七八糟的情感通通烟花一样炸上了天，杨博尧脑子里就剩下了眼前这一句话。

他想了想，拨通了陈伟丞的电话，电话一接通，对方便抱怨起来交通堵塞的问题，等对方说完，杨博尧才慢慢地开口问道："我看到了你的笔记本。"对面顿时陷入了一片寂静，良久，陈伟丞才试探道："哪个笔记本？"

"写着你希望我像你喜欢我一样喜欢你，bro，你说话真的很绕唉。"

杨博尧有点想笑，可他不打算继续刁难那个快要尴尬而死的兔子牙了。"我希望你的想法还没变。"

"你说什么？"陈伟丞的脑子突然之间不够用了。拥堵的车流中那些此起彼伏的笛声好像不知名的乐章，引着他的一颗心在胸腔里雀跃起来。

"用Eddy Chen式的说法就是我的确像你希望的那样，像你喜欢我一样喜欢你。" 他从口袋里掏出中性笔，在陈伟丞的字迹下面写了一行字。

**_"小提琴之神决定实现你的愿望。"_**

在陈伟丞十二岁、距离他十三岁生日还有一百二十七天时，他还不知道自己会遇见杨博尧，不知道自己久远的未来在哪里，也不知道那个笔记本上的愿望先后都成了真，自然也不能得知其实他从始至终想要的，都只有那一个人。


End file.
